The Awsome Ahsoka and Her Dragon
by Ahsoka and toothless
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin Get trasporthed to berk


**Master where are we said Ahsoka then turned to Anakin in confusion I don't have a clue said Anakin You are on berk my name is Hiccup what's yours Said Hiccup This is Ahsoka she is snippy and I am Anakin and I'm ****_awesome_****said Anakin I think you forgot two part ok make that three one YOU are not awesome also we are traveling two kids Shkia and Hikia Kenobi who are angels and three I am a angel said Ahsoka What is Angel said Hiccup An angel is person who has died and came back alive with new powers and forms said Ahsoka What powers do you and the two kids have said Hiccup Ok I have Light , Air, And Water Shika has Fire, Shadow , and Earth Hakia Water ,Earth , Shadow said Ahsoka I think we were also traveling Bariss Offe she is a angel too her power are Light , Fire ,and When Anakin was about to say Water Bariss said Hello I was just about to say Water is her Last Power We stopped at some place called Dragon Island and we picked up five Dragons I've got a black dragon with no wing Shkia got a a pretty dragon and Hakia got a small green Dragon Anakin got a Dragon that is red and has two horns Bariss got a something called a Thunder drum said Ahsoka The dragons your Dragon Ahsoka is a Night Fury Anakin your dragon is a Monstrous Nightmare yours Shkia is a Deadly Nadder yours Hikia is a Terrible Terror and Bariss you picked a good one Said Hiccup now what ' s her and he Shika you go first Lighting Bolt will be her name said Shkia Mine will be Seaweed will be his name Said Hikia His name will be Firelight because he reminds me of Shika said Anakin Her name will be Lighting said Bariss here name will be midnight Said Ahsoka Ok now you guys meet my gang This is Astrid , Fishlegs , Soutlout , Ruffnut, and Tuffnut you guys meet Anakin , Ahsoka , Bariss , Shkia , AND Hakia and there dragons Lighting Bolt , Midnight speaking of witch I need to visit Gobber for her , Seaweed ,Lighting , and Firelight Firelight So are you looking for a boyfriend said Soutlout Hakia said Shika Ok said Hakia then kicked him in the gut so is that a yes or a no Hakia walk to No let me take care of this and she kicked him where it hurts Astrid looked in amazement Can you be my best Friend said Astrid Sure said Hakia and Shkia Hiccup and Ahsoka came back I forgot to tell the names of our dragons Toothless was nugging up to ahsoka for 10 then Shkia that' s enough Toothless Shkia said How did you know his name was toothless Said Hiccup Alright now you guys meet Barf and Belch the Hideous Zippleback , Stormfly The Deadly Nadder , Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare , Meatlug the Gronckle , and Thornado the Thunderdrum Said Hiccup Oh hi dad said Hiccup Hi son Said Stoick who are they said Stoick ok dad this is Shkia and Lighting Bolt , Hakia and Seaweed , Ahsoka and Midnight , Anakin and Firelight , and Bariss and Lighting said Hiccup Bariss you picked a good one and Shkia aren't you a little small to ride a dragon this big said Stoick Shkia hopped on Lighting Bolt in one leap you were saying said Shkia let have a trick contest said Hiccup Shkia you First alright Said Hiccup Ok you might want to take notes Lighting Bolt go tail flip water dive twirl fire launch upward spiral good girl Said Shkia now Ahsoka it is your turn said hiccup ( who was secretly dating Ahsoka ) ready midnight go Ahsoka said Twirl Water Dive Upward Spiral plasma blast good midnight said Ahsoka said Anakin you and Firelight air flip now go back Hakia and seaweed said hiccup lets go spin air circle good said Hakia now Lighting and Bariss said hiccup Pass said Bariss after the trick contest ahsoka and Shkia where in first Anakin last said hiccup it is it is night ahsoka and hiccup are on a date so do you like me Said hiccup yes do you like me said ahsoka yes said hiccup while the lovebirds where on a date Shkia was in shadow she learned that Alvin and Dooku were working toghter to destroy Berk she told Hikia he passed on the message to everyone hang on who is Dooku Hiccup said Dooku is the spistis leader said ahsoka lets fight all of them said Shkia , Hikia , Ahsoka , Anakin , And Bariss created a light saber with there powers let fight hiccup and your gang take Alvin we'll take Dooku said Shkia the ones with light sabers fought Dooku and won the others fought Alvin and won they lived a happy live for now muahahahahahaha **

**PLZ REVIEW TO MY STORY **


End file.
